


Budget Cuts

by Presto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Presto/pseuds/Presto
Summary: Snape and Remus have to share a bed thanks go budget cuts.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Budget Cuts

**Author's Note:**

> This was from my tumblr; [Rxmulus](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/rxmulus).

He was not impressed.

Severus glared down at the single bed provided for them in this… BnB. A small twin, disgusting purple sheets with more pillows than Gryffindor had tyrants.

It’s not the end of the world, Albus had hummed, sucking on some tooth rotting sweet, it’s for a single night. If you must blame something, blame muggle inflation. If I could get you two rooms, I would have considered it an option.

The smell of bullshit had been thick in the air that day.

Severus could already feel the migraine settling in, his temples throbbing with annoyance as he stood there, bathing in the dim light projected by the floral flower shade that looked like it had crawled out of some hellhole from the 70s.

Snape let his dark eyes yanked from the equally ugly bed, gaze falling upon that of a rather amused Lupin. Shaggy moustache arched up, a cheeky grin under it. Blasted wolf.

“I’m not sleeping on the floor, and I don’t think you should either. How can you make kids cry if you’ve got a bad back?” Lupin teased. The man had balls of steel for such a remark, by morning his nuts would be in france and cock in Scotland if he kept it up.

The will to live was fleeting fast. Severus was ashamed to admit the idea of being close to Lupin wasn’t the biggest of his concerns.

Snape simply didn’t need his co worker to know his pyjama set included a oversized Hello Kitty shirt.

Fucking budget cuts.


End file.
